Messages
by YunaDax
Summary: Yet another early Rat-fic. Frank's having trouble with his new mobile and all hell breaks loose.


From: "Julia Webster" yunadax@dragon.net.au  
  
Title : Messages  
Author : Julia  
Disclaimer : ::Steals back her toys:: I don't wanna share, they're MINE!   
What do ya mean that Hal will only let us play if we share? ohhhhh if I   
must ::hands toys over to the next author::  
Author's Note : I got a new mobile phone today, and this one has the   
little feature where you can send text messages to other mobile phones,   
and this got me thinking. Hope you like it! warning - there is some   
obscene language in here, nothing that we havn't all heard before   
though.  
  
Messages  
  
Frank Holloway was bored. Picking up his mobile phone he flicked   
through the options on the menu bar, scrolling down he saw something   
that piqued his interest - Messages.  
*what's this?* he thought. An idea sprung into his mind. Typing as slow   
as they come he managed to get a quick message together and send it off   
to the receiver.  
Rachel Goldstein was bored, she picked up a file from her spotless   
desk and opened it halfheartedly, her mind not really on its contents. A   
small 'beep' bounced out of her mobile phone in her jacket pocket.  
-BOO-  
*What the hell?* Rachel thought. No-one had ever sent her messages on   
her mobile before, let alone one that said -boo-. Pressing a button she   
brought up the sender, the number rang a bell in her mind, but she   
couldn't figure out who it was. She decided to take a gamble and return   
a message in the hope of discovering the identity of the mysterious   
messanger.  
-Boo too you too- Then she hit the send button, curious as to who would   
do this to her. She sat back in her chair and waited for the responce.  
Frank heard a small beep from his phone and an envelope flashed on   
its screen.  
*bingo!* he thought, and pressed a button to read the message. Reading   
it, he wondered if she knew who he was.  
*probably not* he ended up concluding, he had only just brought the   
phone before leaving for the Islands, Rachel wouldn't know the number,   
let alone have it stored on her phone. He tried to think of a way of   
subtly telling her who and where he was, without giving up too many   
secrets. He hit the reply button.  
-Water, water everywhere, but not a drop to drink-  
*that should twig something in the brilliant brain of hers* he thought   
as he sent the message off. He sat back and waited for the responce.  
Rachel heard another beep from her phone and another message popped   
up on her screen.=20  
*what the?? What's water got to do with anything? Who? What? No.. it   
couldn't be? Frank?* A million thoughts raced around her mind, filling   
her head with possibilities of where her old partner would be. She tried   
to think of a way to make sure it was him, without letting them know   
they held the upper hand.  
-Brissie nice this time of year?- she typed, then hit the send button.  
Frank heard+ another beep, another message from Rachel flashed   
around his screen.  
  
*Yep, she knows* he thought. *Hell, might as well talk to her, let her   
know whats doing around here* another voice popped into his head *Yeah,   
like thats alot, water, water, and more bloody water* Pushing the   
thought aside he typed another message back to his partner, and   
wishing-was-more-than-partner.  
-Yeah, lots of Miss Worlds there too. Big boobed sheilas all over the   
place :)- he punched in, and hit the send button, only to realise too   
late that the number was different.  
Jack Cristy grabbed his mobile phone as a small beep emerged from   
it.=20  
*what the hell?* he thought as he read the message. *Big boobed   
sheilas?!?!?!?!* He looked at the screen, and punched in an abusive   
reply, only noticing to late, that he had sent it to someone else.  
Helen Blakemore heard a beep from her mobile in her bag.  
*what on earth?* she thought. Grabbing her phone she read the message,   
her mouth falling open in shock.  
-Who the hell do you think you are, sending people shit like that?-  
Helen typed in a burt, brief reply and sent if back to its recipiant.  
Frank was beginning to wonder who the hell had gotten his message,   
it sure wasn't Rachel, but there hadn't been a reply yet. He wished he   
knew how to use the bloody thing so he could check who he sent it too,   
now all he could do was wait.  
*Bugger this* he thought, and typed another message to Rachel.  
-Just you and me and the big blue sea, what'd ya reckon Rachy?- Flashed   
up on Rachels' screen. Smiling she typed in a reply, and sent it off.  
- Dream on mate! do miss ya though, gotta love those long nights we   
spent together :wink:- Another beep, another message flashed up on   
Helen's screen.  
*Oh no, not again* she thought, and sent a rather abusive message to who   
she thought was the sender.  
-Just RACK OFF- bounced onto Rachel's screen.  
*what the hell?* she thought again, pressing a few more button she   
realised that the message had come from Helen's phone, not Franks. She   
jumped out of her chair, bounded out of the office and down the stairs   
to the reception area. Helen was fuming behind the counter when she   
arrived.  
"Helen, what is this all about?" Rachel held up her phone, the message   
still displayed prominantly across the screen.  
"I... there was....heck I dunno, I got these weird messages on my   
mobile, and I must have got your number by mistake. Rachel, I'm so   
sorry, but who's been sending these messages?" Helen looked befuddled.  
"Frank, well he started it, then I must have hit your number by mistake,   
hang on.. can I see your phone for a minute?" Rachel grabbed Helen's   
mobile as it was offered to her. Pressing a few buttons Rachel scrolled   
through to find some interesting names on the list. One of which was   
Jacks, the other one her own which she had sent to Helen by mistake. She   
burst out laughing when she worked out what was going on. None of them   
being technilogical geniouses had all sent messages to the wrong people   
by mistake. Se explained this to Helen, who in turn burst out laughing,   
sending the entire team behind the counter into shock!  
"That it" Rachel claimed "Let the phone wars BEGIN!"  
  
Finis  
  
Okay it was corney, weird, and totally spacked out, but who cares :)  
  
  



End file.
